<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Everyday Ladybug by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787386">His Everyday Ladybug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat'>Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien and Kagami are together, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, And so are Luka and Marinette, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hence why there's lots of angst, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien meets Marinette in the library, where he has to face the possibility of Marinette maybe being something other than a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His Everyday Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler warning: Spoilers for Miracle Queen, season 3's finale!<br/>This fic is most likely discontinued, so please keep that in mind! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Adrien walked into the library. His eyes scanned the silent room. Sunlight slanted through the large windows, announcing the coming of spring. Groups of students sat at different corners of the room: some studied for upcoming tests, some worked on homework and the rest just enjoyed the quiet surrounding them. He wasn't surprised to see Rose and Juleka, Nino and Alya, and Mylene and Ivan among them. They were so busy, they didn't even notice his presence.</p><p>Adrien hesitated. He wasn't looking forward to sitting alone. He wished Kagami would've come with him, but his girlfriend said she had more pressing matters to attend to.</p><p>So that left him here, alone.</p><p>Just as he was about to sit at an empty table, his eyes landed on familiar raven-black hair. Marinette's head was lowered, her attention focused solely on the book in front of her. She was so deep in the content, she didn't even raise her gaze as Adrien walked toward her.</p><p>He smiled as he stopped right in front of her. "Marinette?"</p><p>His friend jumped in place. Her head rose toward him, the surprise in her eyes gradually transforming into relief. "Adrien!"</p><p>Adrien's heart soared. He absentmindedly took the seat across, his smile growing all the more as his eyes met hers. Marinette looked at him with curiousity and affection, grinning as if she just encountered the most pleasant surprise of her day.</p><p>For a moment, his mind flashed to the same look on Kagami's features. She was beautiful, sure, but her happiness wasn't even close to the warmth Marinette exuded. It was like the difference between the harsh light of day and the comforting darkness of night. He wanted to live in the night, but harsh reality made it impossible.</p><p>Adrien shifted uneasily. He didn't know why, but a certain warm tingling rose from his heart to his arms, and his legs, and even his head. It was a strange sensation, especially when it originated from his proximity to <b>Marinette</b>. He only truly experienced this with one other girl: with Ladybug- the only girl he ever loved. It was as if his sudden distance from his lady muddled his mind: Mari and Ladybug were two different people, not the same person. There was no reason for his body to react this way to Mari. <b>Especially </b>when he was happy with Kagami.</p><p>Yet his mind ignored his logic. Instead, it decided now would be the perfect time to ask about Marinette's boyfriend. "Where's Luka?"</p><p>Marinette smiled. She lowered her gaze to the book, her voice soft with affection. "He couldn't make it. There's a big test he has soon."</p><p>Adrien nodded in understanding. Silence ensued, but it was different than it usually was. Something about it was heavier, even if he didn't know why.</p><p>So he forced himself to speak. Say anything, really. "What are you reading?"</p><p>Mari's cheeks reddened. She hesitated, but ultimately held up the book. "It's a Ladybug comic."</p><p>He leaned forward, so now he was close enough to count her eyelashes: a powerful distraction. "Sounds cool! Can you tell me more about it?"</p><p>Marinette's blush deepened. She shifted her gaze back to the book, pointedly not looking at her friend. "Of course!"</p><p>She plunged into an explanation, and eventually her shoulders relaxed. Marinette pointed to the comic strip, a knowing smile on her lips.</p><p>Accorring to her explanation, the story revolved around another plan of Hawkmoth. "It's something more deadly and cruel than ever. He gives the villianess the powers to gravely hurt people on sight. That way, he believes it would be easier to capture the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And not only that, but..."</p><p>Marinette's finger drifted over to Ladybug. The main protagonist smiled confidently as she fought Hawkmoth, her body movements as suave as ever. Adrien gazed at the drawings, entranced, as his eyes met Ladybug's. Their shine was a pale imitation of the real thing, but she was still as irresistible as ever. How could he ever compare her to someone who was only a friend?</p><p>Adrien turned back to Marinette, a question on his lips. However, the moment he met her eyes he forgot everything. The animated story, his beautiful lady... there was only Marinette.</p><p>It was almost the same way he felt around Ladybug. Like time stopped, like he was in a moment he wished would never end. Sitting here with Marinette, casually talking about the one girl he loved... almost felt ironic, even if he couldn't put his finger on the reason why.</p><p>By now, Adrien was too lost in thought. His eyes kept moving from the book to Marinette, the girl who always made him smile. She, however, was so focused on her explanation, she was oblivious to it all.</p><p>She didn't notice the way he silently studied her, etching in his mind every little detail. He loved so many things about her: the way her hair tumbled down her back; the way her eyes shone when she spoke about something she loved or someone she cared about; her smile, which was somehow the only thing Adrien needed when he entered a room; the way she always put her friends before herself, even if it cost her own comfort.</p><p>He loved the way her hand lay nearby, so close he could almost touch her. He loved the way their legs stood with only inches apart, as if they weren't just friends. He loved the memory of her hand in his, the kindness and power exuding only from that slight touch.</p><p>He loved how she turned into <b>his </b>everyday ladybug. The way he always looked forward to meeting her, and counted the minutes until he would see her again. The way the thought of her helped him endure everything: whether a low grade, a broken heart, or his father's cold treatment.</p><p>There was no doubt about it: Marinette was truly special. She helped change him for the better, gave him courage to be someone he always wanted and needed to become. She gave him the power to change his life, the strength to be active.</p><p>If it wasn't for her, he would have given in ages ago to the akumas of his life. He would have been someone else: a shadow, drowning in sorrow; a pale imitation of who he was now. It was almost as if...</p><p>Adtien's eyes landed on her lips, if only for a moment. For some reason, his heart jumped.</p><p>He didn't know why. Of course, Mari was the most important part of his every day. Clearly, by now she was his best friend, someone he could always turn to. And undoubtedly, a day without her in his life was worse than months without his father.</p><p>But at the end of the day, she was just a friend. A very good friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please give a kudos and a comment! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has to face her lingering feelings for Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, thank you SO MUCH for your comments on the first part. Honestly, I never expected such overwhelming support. &lt;3<br/>I was asked to continue this, so here is a continuation! I don't know how long this fic will be, but I hope you'll love the following parts as much as you loved the first one!<br/>If you prefer sticking only to the first chapter and see it as a oneshot, you're welcome to. It was, after all, meant to be that. This continuation is just for those who wanted more. &lt;3<br/>Hope this part is as good as the first one! =)<br/>-------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>As Marinette finished her explanation, she once again met Adrien's eyes. "Of course, I still didn't finish reading it, but it <strong>is </strong>better than I expected. I have something like two chapters left, and I can't wait to-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She cut herself short, and frowned when she noticed the far off look in his eyes. Something was seriously bothering Adrien, and she couldn't figure out what<strong>. </strong>Did she say something wrong?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tilted her head even closer, enough so she could gaze into his beautiful green eyes. For a moment, the faint smell of sweat, cologne and cheese invaded her sense of smell, but then it was gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette's heart clenched. It was like being lured by the scent of heaven, only for the opportunity to be taken away immediately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She bit her lip, hoping that Adrien didn't notice her strange behavior. The last thing Marinette needed was for him to realize the truth about her feelings. Especially when they were now dating other people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lips quirked slightly at the thought of the blue-eyed guitarist. Luka was the sweetest guy she knew, like the perfect gentleman you read about in books. He warmed her heart, strengthened her hope, and always gave her a shoulder to cry on. Of all people, he was clearly the best person for her. And yet...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meeting Adrien's eyes lit something inside her. Marinette smiled at the young boy, clinging on to the possibility that maybe he didn't see her flush. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out his effect on her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she did want to know why he was like this once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette lay her face on her hand, persistently watching him. "Adrien? You're acting weird."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As far as she noticed, he's been like this ever since he started dating Kagami. Every time Marinette would see them together, Adrien's muscles seemed stiff. And, if that wasn't enough, Marinette caught him staring in her direction, even when his girlfriend was right there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette knew it was all a trick of the light, but even the memory of how he looked at her sent tingles down her spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, Marinette knew not to hold out hope. Adrien made it more than clear a few months ago, when he talked about the other girl he loved, that he was completely won over. If she was honest with herself, there was no point in trying any longer. Now... he was happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If Adrien wanted to be with Kagami, Marinette wouldn't stop him. She would rather face harsh reality than cling desperatrly to false hole. Ladybug wouldn't keep Chat Noir in limbo, and Marinette wouldn't do that to herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could be happy without the blonde boy. The fact that he was with Kagami, reminded Marinette that she could have the same think with Luka. All she had to do, was work on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien jumped at the sound of his name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The mist in his eyes immediately cleared, and his wide smile warmed Marinette's heart. It almost felt like summer was here early.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien's hand reached for hers, and suddenly their fingers were entwined. Marinette's heart jumped as he squeezed her hand, oblivious to the sudden warmth running through her. His smile was kind and reassuring, as gentle as his voice in her ears. "I'm fine, Mari. Thank you for worrying."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette bit her lip. "I don't know, Adrien. You're not who you used to be anymore. You always seem lost in thought."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien's eyes darkened with something unreadable. His gaze was fastened to her lips, and his hold on her tightened. For some reason, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette took hold of a loose strand of raven hair. Ever since Adrien complimented her, she made it a point to wear her hair down more often. "I'm only worried about you. I don't like seeing you like this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something unreadable passed in Adrien's eyes. "Right." His weak grin quickly turned into a full-fledged smile. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Marinette. I was just- well, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. You have no idea how much this means to me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette forced a smile. She became way too good at it by now. "Of course."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hated the way her heart ached at his words. Why wasn't she over him by now? Why did he still affect her so? Why did these words remind her how broken she truly was?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Adrien could speak again, Marinette pushed her chair back. She gently let go of his hand, the absence of his warmth a strange yet welcome comfort. "I need to go. I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She set the book on the table with a loud thwack. Adrien watched her with wide eyes, but Marinette couldn't meet his gaze. Her shoulders shook. Tears started welling up in her eyes, and a knot tightened in her throat. She needed to let it all out, but couldn't let him see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If Adrien would realize her feelings for him, it would only break his heart. He was in love with Kagami. Marinette <strong>was </strong>important to him, but she didn't want to ruin his happiness with her heartbreak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could deal with this. All she needed was time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wait, Mari-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll see you soon."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette ran out the library. As she entered the outdoors, a heavy fog clouded her vision. She covered her eyes for protection, but by now her tears were falling in rivulets. It may have been the damp air on her skin which finally broke her, or maybe the darkening sky. Whatever it was, now she was more of a mess than ever. All she needed was a nice, safe place to curl up in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It felt like years before she finally arrived at a hidden alley. The moment she checked it fit her needs, her body collapsed. Tikki flew out of her bag, her dark eyes shining with grave worry. "Oh, Marinette."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her kwami's tiny body flee to her, and without hesitation hugged her cheek. Marinette carefully pulled her closer, a sob escaping her lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you, Tikki. I don't even know why I'm like this. I wish I did. I mean, I'm dating Luka, who's honestly one of the sweetest guys I know. And... Chat and I are closer than ever. I don't need Adrien. At least, not like that. Then why..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette's voice broke. Her tears grew even stronger than before, and her tiny body slinked further against the cold alley wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was all alone. The weight of the world on her shoulders, the constant stress when she was around Adrien, and the endless school tasks she had yet to complete... she had to face it all alone. There was no one, other than Tikki, she could confide in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the end of the day, it was all up to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette let her tears flow. At first, shame bit at every one of her insecurities. A cruel voice inside her whispered venomous words with every passing second: weak, petty, childish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Tikki saved her from herself. Her kind words surrounded Marinette in a powerful cocoon, meant to protect her against the harsh world. Her tiny hugs and soothing voice were exactly what Marinette needed, and when the girl's tears ran out, Marinette brought her kwami closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you, Tikki. I don't know what I would do without you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tikki smiled. "Anytime, Marinette! As your kwami, it's my job to always be here for you. And anyway, it's the least I could do after everything you do for Paris."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette gave her a wobbly smile. "I love you, Tikki."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two friends stayed silently in the alley. Tikki flew through the air, engaging Marinette in lively conversation. Marinette smiled, laughed and joined in as her kwami showered her with love and affection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only when Marinette truly recovered, did she finally stand up. "Tikki?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her tiny friend flew to her, so her wide eyes looked into Marinette's. "Yes?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I need to escape. Is it okay if-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tikki's face softened. She hugged Marinette's cheek once again, releasing a weak laugh from her human friend. "Of course, Marinette! Anything you need."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette stroked her back. "Thank you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few moments later, as Adrien left the library, his breath caught. A flash of red crossed his vision, luring him toward that direction. A girl was flying through the air, her brows furrowed in deep thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no doubt in his mind as to what he would do now.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Wish it Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug tells Chat Noir about her feelings, without disclosing too much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug jumped from one roof to another, lost deep in thought. Her powerful legs catapulted her through the air the way a machine would, as if Tikki gave her more powers than she knew. She was so distracted, she didn't realize there was someone standing on a roof nearby before a voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Nice night for a stroll, isn't it?"</p><p>Ladybug jumped. She turned toward Chat Noir with a hand to her chest. "What are you doing here, Chat?"</p><p>Wordlessly, he jumped to her roof, smirking as he held his baton the way one would a toy. "Well, I wanted to cat up with you, milady."</p><p>Ladybug sighed. "Really, kitty?"</p><p>Chat Noir released a small smile. "Well, in all honesty, I was worried about you. You seemed a bit troubled. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Ladybug's glare immediately softened. When she spoke, her voice was unsteady. "I don't know."</p><p>It was so strange to see her like this. This wasn't the Ladybug he knew. Yet, somehow, Ladybug was almost better now. If before she seemed like a dream he could never have, now she was almost more... human.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Like an ally. Like a friend. Like someone he could always trust, and someone who could always trust him. Like a girl so special, he still couldn't believe she saw him the way she did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opened his mouth as a familiar longing stirred in his chest. <em>I love you, milady.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The words were on the tip of his tongue, begging to be released. But Chat held them in, just like he did all these months. His lady already knew his feelings, and there was no point in repeating it again. The last thing he wanted to do was to force her into something she wasn't ready for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Especially when he had a girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow, Ladybug still made him forget everything at once. In the darkness of night, her eyes shone with something warm and vulnerable. Her hair almost dimmed them out, its color blended in perfectly with the dark night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, it almost seemed like Ladybug was as much a part of the night as he was. So beautiful and comforting, someone he could just be himself around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You're so beautiful, milady, </em>the words entered his head.<em> Sometimes I wish I was dating you, and not Kagami.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure, his girlfriend was great, but she could never rival his lady. It was just unfair to compare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug fidgeted. It was strange, and even a bit disorienting, to see her nervous. Chat watched silently, his heart heavy, before she once again turned away. "Follow me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She leaped to another roof, her movement as natural as one at home. Adrien followed her until they reached a roof overlooking the Eiffel Tower, the city lights twinkling in the dim light.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug sat down, amd silently gestured to him to sit beside her. Chat Noir did so, his body stiff with nervoudness. His lady laughed lightly, and quietly shook her head. Eventually, once she finished, she lay her head on his arm.</p>
</div><p><br/>Tingles shot all through his body as he felt her warmth. He loved how comfortable she felt with him. He loved how she trusted him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>At some point, Ladybug's voice broke the silence. "So... there's this boy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hated the way she started it, but he couldn't blame her. Ladybug was so rare and valuable, he would be surprised to find out if there was someone who <b>wasn't </b>in love with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, his heart froze. If only he was this boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug hesitated. She was still utterly strict with the "secret identities" rule, but something clearly bothered her. Chat Noir took her hand, and silently gazed at her. Forvsome reason, he couldn't help but hope that <b>maybe </b>she would let him in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well... this boy is dating someone else. And so am I. But... I still can't help loving him." She released her hand from his grip, before groaning into her hands. "There's no reason for my feelings to continue, but they do. Why can't I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She released a shaky breath. Without a word, she turned her eyes back to the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir sat silently beside her, at a loss for words. His heart was heavier than ever, and for some reason he couldn't speak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But when Ladybug completely broke down, the word just left his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Milady."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His voice shook almost as much as his confidence. Chat Noir turned Ladybug's face so his eyes met hers. His fingers were far from warm, yet the girl he loved didn't seem to mind. She just pulled his hand even closer to her face, and closed her eyes with a silent smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And somehow, that action lit something inside him. A part of him rose to the surface, unlocking the deepest, most honest words he ever said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know it's hard, milady." Chat Noir tightened his hold, his body slightly shaking. "But between you and I, you need to remember that there are fools everywhere. And if <b>I</b> was that boy, I have no doubt that I would do <b>anything </b>to win you over: mask or no mask."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug smiled fondly at him. With an affectionate smile, she took her warm hand and ran it all over his face. Chat couldn't think at her gentle, kind touch. She was his weakness, the camembert of his life. If he was Plagg, only the thought of her would be enough to transform.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His breath caught as she hesitantly traced his mask. This wasn't a field they already entered, but somehow it still felt natural.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gulped. Momentarily, he wondered if he was wrong all those months ago. Maybe there was still hope for them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug pulled away with a slight smirk. Her happiness lit his insides, yet the vulnerability Chat still detected did so much more. It was almost like now he had a much stronger reason to fight for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, Chat," Ladybug began. "Now I know how you earned yourself a girlfriend. You <b>can </b>be a charming kitty after all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, she stood up. Without a word, she started walking away, yet stopped  right before she disappeared from view. Ladybug met Chat's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Chat Noir. I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath, as if unsure whether it was a good idea. "Sometimes, I wish it was you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chat Noir froze. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing he could. He had so many questions to ask, and so many unspoken words to say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet just as he gained the courage, Ladybug disappeared from sight.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!<br/>For more, you can find me on Tumblr under <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat">katiechat</a>!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>